Una canción de cuna para un ángel caido
by armius99
Summary: Dicen que los demonio son solo maldad, pero que pasaría si su pasado fue lo que hizo se convirtiera en lo que es y si después de tres siglos una persona de tiempo atrás volviera a su vida ¿se daría cuenta que fue la mejor o peor decisión de su vida? ¿Su relación de amo-sirviente con Ciel se afectara y tomara su lugar en el Reino Celestial?
1. Chapter 1

**_Canción de cuna para un ángel caído_**

En una noche de luna llena, la monarca del Reino de los ángeles de gracia y amabilidad de cabellos blancos con un mechón de su fleco negro azabache con alas blancas cual nieve; salió al balcón de su habitación admirando la luna con una mirada triste y melancólica, recordando el día que su vida se hizo gris, empezó a cantar una melodía que representaba aquel día.

 _Este destino ha sido tan cruel, como puede echarte de aquí. No se cómo fue y te castigue, la culpa me mata sin ver._

 _Más en esta noche te vengo a cantar y te vengo a acompañar con esta canción y con mi amor te quiero acunar al dormir…_

Sus recuerdos antes de aquel día empezaron a llegar. El día de su coronación, el momento en que su hermano mayor le cedió el trono, aun por la ley regente del primogénito, por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Todos los ángeles se alegraban de tenerla como su reina, para ella lo mejor fue tener a su hermano como su consejero, para que nunca se sintiera sola y sin apoyo alguno.

 _Hubo un ángel precioso cual sol, miro a su reino y pensó: Seguro que no hay un ángel tan bello y querido como siempre he sido yo…_

Ella era feliz por el amor y alegría que sus súbitos le daban, como todos los días junto a su inseparable hermano mayor visitaban varios lugares del reino, ella no notaba que algunos ángeles miraban a su hermano con ira y desprecio, razón por el cual le cedió el trono a su hermana, fue el simple hecho de nacer con alas de color negro al igual que su cabello azabache y los ojos de color rojos. Que, al contrario de él, su hermana tenía sus alas cual nieve, ojos marrones y cabellos completamente blancos.

 _Su gloria y su luz eran abismales igual que su sombra al pasar, no vio que su hermano caía sin más en la noche y en la negra oscuridad…_

Al paso del tiempo amaba el hecho se haberse convertido en la gobernante del reino de los ángeles, pero logro ver que su hermano parecía distanciarse de ella y evitaba todo contacto con otros ángeles, pero creía que solo necesitaba su espacio así que lo ignoro.

El hermano mayor se sentía solo y triste por no tener amigo alguno en lo se suponía que era su hogar, lo único que lo reconfortaba de las miradas de odio y palabras; era que cuando nadie estaba despierto podía bajar al reino de los humanos, en el cual había entablado una amistad con un shinigami que nunca lo juzgaba por su apariencia en especial sus alas. Para un ángel sus alas lo son todo.

 _Pronto el ángel noto que a su hermano la espalda le daban sin más y tampoco ella lo quiso ayudar hundiendo a su hermano en su infelicidad…_

¿Hermano te ocurre algo? Le pregunta la menor desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, al ver que este se abrazaba así mismo con sus negras alas

-Nada

\- ¡Tú no nunca actúas así, por favor dime que te pasa!

El mayor más que enojado estaba triste y solo le grito:

\- ¡Déjame en paz, aunque te lo diga tu no entenderías! ¡Así que vete de mi cuarto!

\- ¡No me iré hasta que me digas lo que te entristece! Se sentía sorprendida, nunca en su larga vida él le había levantado la voz ni aun cuando lo molestaba de niños.

\- ¡Lárgate!

\- ¡No lo haré!

El mayor de manera rápida la empujo y azoto la puerta de la alcoba dejando a su hermana impresionada para cambiar su expresión a una triste, jamás había dejado un problema entre ellos sin terminar, se decidió por alejarse de la puerta e irse a su recamara no sin antes decir:

"No importa cuál sea el problema que te aflige siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y no dejarte solo".

 _Mas tal es la luz tan dulce y tan bella que la hacen a una cegar, y es que esta idiota no pudo para a su hermano que se destruía sin más…_

Esa noche el de alas negras decidió que dejaría el reino y viviría en la de los humanos, no soportaba más el odio del resto de los habitantes, por lo que tomo solo lo más importante un diario que escondía entre la cama y la pared junto a dos rosas morada casi negra y una blanca.

 _Duérmete Raven te vengo a cantar, duérmete y te arropare._

 _El viento llevara esta canción los cielos te llevan mi voz, en su interior se respira la paz más llevan mi pena y pesar; Raven te quieren más de lo que crees no pienses en la soledad…_

La joven monarca dormía y sin darse cuenta que su hermano salía del castillo dispuesto a irse, no sin antes dejar en su cuarto una carta para ella, el no noto que los guardias lo habían visto salir por lo que pensaron que era el mejor momento para deshacerse de él y que no siguiera haciendo "impuro" el reino.

Al notar que lo seguían acelero su vuelo para escapar, más le pisaban los talones, de sorpresa dos de ellos lo atraparon antes de que logra sumergirse entre las nubes que ocultaba el territorio de los cielos.

Aun luchando por liberarse, lo sujetaban de manera en que ni siquiera lograra mover sus alas, el líder de sus captores imagino el peor de los sufrimientos para un ángel y solo sonrió de manera cínica, se puso detrás del ángel negro tomando ambas alas y con una espada que tenia se las corto sin importar el dolor no solo físico si no también emocional de lo que si no hubiera tenido sus hermosas alas de color negras a unas blancas, talvez habría tenido el amor y alegría que solo a su querida hermana daban.

Los dos guardias lo soltaron viéndolo caer hacia la tierra perdiéndose entre las nubes, regresaron a sus puestos con una mira cómplice entre ellos.

 _Y perdona por tan ciega estar…_

Solo sentía el dolor en donde se suponía que tenía sus alas, logro ver que casi tocaba el suelo esperando su muerte más nunca el impacto llego, solo para ver que su único amigo el shinigami lo tenía agarrado de sus ensangrentadas ropas, este se encontraba trabajando recolectando almas cuando vio que plumas negras caían suavemente, pero estas estaban manchadas de sangre, solo había un ser que conocía que poseía plumas negras, rápido subió a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano para atrapar de la ropa a su herido amigo.

¿¡Por dios que Raven que te paso!?

Él no consiguió respuesta alguna solo vio que le daba la espalda donde el siempre veía sus negras alas ahora solo veía un corte y que parecía demasiado doloroso. El antiguo ángel no espero que dijese algo, con lo último de sus fuerzas tomo la frente del joven shinigami y le borro la memoria, pero solo de su existencia, jamás recordaría cuando y como lo conoció.

Para un ángel el cortarle las alas es convertirlo en un ángel caído en otras palabras: un demonio.

Se alejó del lugar, no quería que su único amigo fuera un renegado, ya que los demonios y shinigamis eran enemigos a muerte, prefirió que lo odiara por ser un demonio, a que sufriera por tener que matarlo.

 _Los años que pasan ¿dónde quedaran?, si nunca pensaba que sola iba estar que estos inviernos nunca pasaran, te añoro, te quiero, aunque ya no estas…_

 _Ten dulces sueños, mi querer en tu cuna de luz, lunar, no tengas miedo, ni pesar que cuando sueñe volare contigo allí, allí, allí, allí…_

Tres siglos pasaron para que lograra controlar a la perfección su nueva naturaleza lo único que lo entristecía era no poder volar más, en una noche de luna llena, encontró a un niño a punto de ser sacrificado, puede que se haya convertido en un ser de oscuridad, pero aun dentro de él había el poco sentimiento de protección que solía antes tener. Irrumpió la habitación y lo cubrió de obscuridad y le ofreció al niño un contrato el cual sin más acepto y como primera orden mato a todos los que lo habían humillado, lo saco y se convirtió en su mayordomo siempre aparentando no tener emociones ni nada parecido y como todo demonio era buen mentiroso y se alegraba en que su amo no le preguntara de su pasado.

Solo esperaba que su pequeña hermana Ciela Michaels lograra haber visto su carta…

watch?v=Z-KARsL62NI

(Canción de donde me inspire, para el fic, solo cambie un poco la letra)


	2. capitulo 2: Carta para Ciela

**_Carta para Ciela_**

 _Querida Hermana:_

 _Lamento tener que dejarte cuando prometí no hacerlo, pero ya no soporto todo el odio y desprecio que nuestros súbditos me dan, me he ido al único lugar donde me han aceptado como soy, es poco probable que nos volvamos a ver, al menos en el reino, asegúrate que las rosas que plante en nuestro jardín reciban suficiente amor, cuídate y no confíes ciegamente en el ángel llamado Ash o Ángela, no me dan buena espina. Si ves que intentan algo fuera de lo común; no dudes en llamar a los guardias que te cuidan._

 _Atentamente Raven_

Perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero necesitaba centrarme en la parte más importante, el siguiente capítulo: La búsqueda del cuervo

Dejen sus comentarios. :D


	3. capitulo 3: La búsqueda del Cuervo

**_La búsqueda del Cuervo_**

Ciela al fin despertó a los primeros rayos del sol, aun recordaba la discusión que tuvo anoche con su hermano mayor Raven. Estaba decidida a que le explicara qué es lo que le entristecía.

Una de las criadas entro en su habitación para darle el desayuno y ayudarla a vestirla, cuando le pregunta a su criada si su hermano ya había despertado.

Su majestad su hermano Raven no se le ha visto en toda la mañana.

\- _Pero el jamás se va del castillo sin avisarle a alguien a donde va, no es común en él._ Pregunta a los guardias si lo han visto necesito hablar con urgencia con él. Le ordenó de inmediato.

Ya había acabado de vestirse y su criada dispuso de la orden dicha y se retiró.

\- - Hermano ¿Dónde estás?

Dos horas más tarde…

Ciela se encontraba en salón del trono donde se disponía de encargarse de los asuntos del reino, cuando uno de los guardias matutinos entro y le dio a conocer la información del paradero de Raven.

-No hemos hallado pista alguna de Raven-sama, por lo que escuche de la guardia nocturna creyeron haberlo visto volando hacia las afueras del territorio celestial rumbo al de los humanos.

-…. Gracias por darme la información, puedes retirarte. Ordeno de manera en que no necesitaba su presencia.

Al irse el guardia Ciela aun intentaba procesar la información: Como era posible que su hermano se fuera del reino, aun mas cuando ella necesitaba la ayuda de él, más aún cuando le juro nunca separase de ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

\- - _Tal vez si veo lo que hay dentro pueda encontrar alguna pista de su paradero_

Al entrar a la habitación no vio nada fuera de lugar, estaba tal y como había visto la otra noche, se iba a ir decepcionada cuando vio que en la almohada de la cama había una carta, la empezó a leer y al terminar en sus ojos solo había tristeza, enojo y una razón por la cual aún seguir con la esperanza en volverlo a ver.

Así termina este cap espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo lo siento si me quedo corto o algo monótono en el siguiente explico el cambio en el cabello de Ciela y después de tres siglos la situación actual de Raven (aunque cualquier fan de la serie de kuroshitsuji sabe a qué demonio me refiero) El siguiente capítulo: **Su majestad en la mansión y alerta en el Reino**


	4. capitulo 4: parte 1

**_Su Majestad en la Mansión y alerta en el Reino parte 1_**

Ciela estaba decidida en encontrar a Raven, pero después de tres siglos no hubo noticia alguna de los grupos de búsqueda que mandaba cada que otro anterior regresaba con las manos vacías.

Aun sin su hermano lograba mantener a flote el reino, lamentablemente eso no lograba alegrarla ni siquiera el amor y felicidad de sus súbditos; se encontraba algo molesta, en como su propio pueblo despreciaba a su única familia, por lo tanto, pensó que si lucia algo similar a su hermano ¿harían lo mismo con ella?

Con una de sus habilidades de transformación ensombreció un mechón de su cabello de la frente, este caía delicadamente casi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Mientras paseaba por el jardín que Raven había plantado por cuenta propia, pensó que, si ella iba por cuenta propia en su busca, tal vez podría encontrar algo que otros no.

Antes de bajar a la Tierra se vistió como la mayoría de los humanos de clase baja para camuflarse entre ellos.

Al bajar al mundo de los humanos no había nada que le llamara la atención, se encontraba buscando por la cuidad de Londres donde estuvo el ultimo equipo de búsqueda, hasta que avisto a un shinigami de cabellera roja a lo lejos que parecía pelear contra otro ser sobrenatural, había escuchado sobre otros seres además de los shinigamis y eran los demonios.

Esperaba que ninguno notara su presencia en lo que se acercaba al campo de batalla, al ver más claro noto que el shinigami se había ido al igual que el otro ser, más noto el singular aroma del demonio habilidad única de ángeles y shinigamis, al irse de la escena algo brillante en el suelo empedrado del callejón llamo su atención era una especie de broche para la ropa, pero este parecía tener el emblema de alguna familia noble de la ciudad, iba a tirarlo cuando pensó mejor en conservarlo, ya luego encontraría a su propietario.

Paso horas buscando y no encontró nada, actualmente se hallaba sentada en un edificio cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, cuando vio pasar un hombre muy familiar para ella, cubrió más su presencia para acercarse y si, ¡por fin encontró a su hermano! Iba a llamar su atención hasta que noto algo, ¿por qué su hermano estaba vestido como un sirviente?

Decidió seguirlo hasta que llego a una mansión algo lejos de Londres, Ya con la ubicación de su hermano necesitaba planear como entrar ahí sin parecer algún enemigo ya que logro sentir la presencia de un demonio, ella jamás había visto uno y mucho menos pelear, por lo que fue aún más cautelosa al irse a prepararse.

 **Pov de Sebastián**

Esta vez casi me retraso con el horario, ¿¡no puede dejarme ese molesto shinigami en paz al menos un mes!?

Debo darme prisa antes de que el bochan note que no estoy, dudo mucho que haya olvidado algo. Puede que suene raro, pero por un momento sentí una presencia familiar… no, no lo creo.

 **Pov normal**

Al llegar a la mansión encontró la cocina, el jardín y la lavandería totalmente destruidas…

¡LO SENTIMOS! Dijeron los tres sirvientes al ver que el mayordomo sonriendo, sabiendo que solo significaba algo malo.

\- ¡Limpien este desastre ahora mismo!

\- ¡HAI!

\- _Sera mejor que empiece a hacer la comida._ Pensó dirigiéndose a la cocina para de nuevo repararla por tercera vez en la semana.

Más tarde…

Mientras todos se encontraban ocupados con sus deberes la campanilla del estudio de Ciel sonó, por lo tanto, Sebastián tendría que ver a su amo y ver que se le ofrecía…

-Bocchan, ¿puedo pasar? Le preguntaba mientras estaba detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

-Pasa

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-He estado pensando desde ayer que debemos contratar a otro empleado en la mansión.

-Porque, no hay necesidad de tener a otro miembro aquí, después de todo mientras menos personal menos riesgo en que descubran el secreto de ambos.

-Eso lo sé, pero con ellos tres, a menos que alguien si sepa limpiar, cuidar el jardín y cocinar solo terminaran haciendo un desastre y no puedes estar detrás de ellos cuando tenemos trabajos de la Reina.

-Entonces buscare un…

-Esta vez yo lo hare, le pediré a Tanaka que me acompañe a Londres y tú te quedas aquí.

Después de un rato Ciel se encontraba dentro del carruaje conducido por Tanaka, para buscar un nuevo sirviente, pero donde el planeaba buscarlos, todos con historial de pelea o uso de armas ya habían sido contratados.

Al salir del edificio para contratar a la servidumbre Tanaka se había quedado en el coche esperando cuando una joven de 19 o 20 años choco con Ciel dejando a ambos en el suelo.

\- ¡Perdona, iba corriendo que no me di cuenta de ti!

-La próxima vez no corras si no vez a dónde vas. Le comento un poco molesto por habar caído debido al choque.

\- ¡De nuevo lo siento! Le pidió arrepentida. Lamento haber chocado contigo, ¿pero tu buscabas contratar a alguien?

-Sí, pero no hay nadie con el perfil que necesito. Le respondió al levantarse y tenderle la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo justamente iba a presentarme para conseguir algún trabajo, tal vez pueda ser la persona que necesites.

-Bien, solo te preguntare dos cosas: ¿Puedes usar armas de fuego? Y ¿Sabes guardar secretos?

-Respecto a las armas de fuego no se usarlas, pero soy muy buena con l esgrima y yo también tengo mis secretos. Le termino de responder para hacer un guiño y con el dedo la seña de silencio **(¿Dónde hemos visto ese gesto?)**

-Entonces… Bienvenida a la Mansión Phantomhive.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión…

Sebastián se encontraba en el jardín trasero arreglando y sustituyendo los rosales que finnian había marchitado otra vez con el insecticida _"Que bueno que fueron estas, los que están en el centro del laberinto de rosales las he cuidado desde que llegue aquí, si marchita las del centro esta vez sí lo mato"_

Aun con esos pensamientos asesinos no noto la presencia de su amo aproximándose, el carruaje donde venían Ciel, Ciela y Tanaka se acercaba a la mansión, dentro Ciela habla un poco con su nuevo amo.

-Le agradezco que me haya dejado trabajar para usted.

-No hay porque llagaste en el momento indicado.

-Ahora que recuerdo no le pregunte su nombre.

-Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, el Perro Guardián de la Reina

-Un gusto, soy Ciela. Le contesto para sonreírle de manera cálida.

Joven amo hemos llegado. Le informo Tanaka mientras abría la puerta y ayudarlos a bajar.

- _Así que en esta mansión se encuentra mi hermano solo espero que esa presencia demoniaca no este también dentro._

-Tanaka llama al resto y diles que se presenten en el vestíbulo. Le ordeno al mayor para que luego fuera a buscarlos.

Ciela tus deberes te los dará mi mayordomo por ahora conocerás a tus compañeros de trabajo y por mientras los ayudaras para que aprendas. Cuando Ciel le termino de explicar todos sus sirvientes menos Sebastián se presentaron como ordeno.

¡Bienvenido a casa joven amo! Saludaron tan solo Bard, Meirin y Finnian.

-Ella es Ciela y es la nueva sirvienta, es la primera vez que trabaja como una así que ayúdenla en lo que necesite.

¡Hai! Jo,jo,jo.. respondieron los tres y Tanaka.

Todos se encontraban de buen humor al saber que tendrían una nueva amiga, cuando Sebastian venia del jardín para mantenerse cerca de su amo y conocer a la o el nuevo sirviente.

-Bocchan le preparare el té de la tarde en cuanto termine unos…. Se quedó a medias de palabras y del vestíbulo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la nueva integrante de la servidumbre.

 _Puede que todos mis caps sean cortos pero solo les dare con todo y detalles si tiene duda alguna de la historia o quieren que haga un one-shot de ella con gusto escucho sugerencias en el siguiente capitulo:_ **_Su Majestad en la Mansión y alerta en el Reino parte 2_**

 _Les pido por favor comentarios para mejorar la historia_


	5. Capitulo 5:Parte 2

**_Su Majestad en la Mansión y alerta en el Reino Parte 2_**

\- ¿Cie-la? Susurro inaudible

-… ¿Raven? ¡Raven! Al exclamar corrió hacia su hermano y al abrazarlo casi lo tumba aun él estaba en estado de shock.

Al salir por fin del shock en cual estaba, abrazo fuertemente a su hermana menor sin importar que lo haya llamado por su verdadero nombre, dato que podría dar a sospechar su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Ciela-san le llamo Raven a Sebastián-san? Pregunto Finnian.

Vaya no esperaba que Sebastián tuviera una hermana. Comento Bard

\- ¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando!? ¿¡Porque te fuiste de casa!?

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, en la carta te lo explique. Le responde mientras se separaba y tomaba un poco de distancia.

\- ¡Eso no es una respuesta concreta! ¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba! Varios de nosotros te estábamos buscando todo este tiempo, y nada de tu paradero.

-Nadie de aquí sabe de dónde vengo y me harías un gran favor en si no digieras nada.

-… Ciela quedo perpleja por lo antes mencionado, parecía que su hermano no quería que nadie conociera su pasado. Claro que nadie comento nada por lo que recordó que Ciel le había preguntado si sabía guardar secretos así que mejor ya no pregunto.

-Te ayudare en tus siguientes tareas. Ustedes tres prosigan con sus trabajos y por favor compórtense como adultos, ADULTOS. Ordeno mientras se dirigía a la cocina haciendo una seña para que Ciela lo siguiera.

Lo dijo dos veces… Los tres sirvientes comentaron, solo significaba que no quería que lo molestaran con más trabajo de lo que tenía.

Finny se fue al jardín, Meirin a lavar las sabanas y Bard a la cocina, mientras cada uno iba a sus quehaceres Ciel se fue a su despacho a revisar unos papeles.

 **3 horas después…**

Después de la comida, Bar y Finny platicaban, Meirin pulía la vajilla, Y Sebastián le enseñaba las recetas preferidas de Ciel para que Ciela intentara cocinarlas; hasta que le comento disimuladamente sobre el reino Celestial y como estaban las cosas en su ausencia…

-Te hemos buscado todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no volviste a comunicarte?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Dos vigilantes en casa desaparecieron tiempo después, ¿tú no los ha visto?

-…No. Y no quiero que insistas con el tema. Le Hablo de manera cortante aun con la vista en las recetas.

Ciela no se encontraba muy feliz con la respuesta obtenida, pero prefirió dejarlo por ahora.

¿Ciela-san porque no me acompaña para darle su uniforme?, le puedo prestar uno de los míos.

-En realidad pensaba en ayudar a mi hermano como otro mayordomo, si no te importa. Le respondió de manera alegre.

-Odio admitirlo, pero si necesito un poco de ayuda, Sí va a ser así entonces supongo que tendré que conseguirte un traje a medida.

\- ¿Me puedes decir donde está tu habitación?

-Meirin acompaña a Ciela a mi cuarto y también explícale donde se encuentran los cuartos del personal.

¡H-hai! Meirin se dirigió a las habitaciones de los empleados acompañada por Ciela, pero Sebastián seguía algo inquieto, sabía que con su hermana en la mansión habría más probabilidad en que los demás se dieran cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza y la que Ciela desconocía. Lo admitía tenía miedo, pero no podía darse el lujo de que dieran cuenta, por orgullo no lo demostraría.

Al llegar a habitación de su hermano mayor Ciela entro para buscar ropa como camisa, pantalón y el característico frac. Negro, puede que ella fuera de la realeza, pero cuando ella era más joven solía coser, modificar y ponerse la ropa de Raven, cosa que a él no le parecía, pero con una mirada de inocencia para que no se enojara, para así jugar con él.

Noto que lo único que no podía cambiar mucho era el frac. Así que opto por dejarlo colgar por los hombros al recordar al shinigami de cabellera carmesí, dejando su cabello negro con fleco blanco suelto, al salir de la habitación y reunirse en la cocina con su hermano.

 **En la cocina…**

¡Ciela-san se ve muy bien! Exclamo Finny al verla y Bard asintiendo con la cabeza.

Finny tiene razón, ¿de dónde sacaste la ropa? Pregunto Meirin.

-Arigato. Respondió algo apenada.

 **En el estudio de Ciel…**

\- ¿De verdad es tu hermana? Le pregunto Ciel a Sebastián algo confundido al ver la reacción de su mayordomo ase rato.

-Sí, mas no sé cómo me encontró. Le respondió algo preocupado a la vez que le servía el té a su amo.

-No esperaba que los demonios no tenían familias. Comento a la vez que bebía su te.

-Ella no es un demonio… Es un Ángel, mejor dicho, es la Gobernante del Reino celestial.

-Un reino solo de ángeles, ¡como entonces es posible que sea tu hermana si tú eres un demonio!

-….

-Tu… no siempre fuiste un demonio ¿verdad?

-Yo era el gobernante en el reino, pero le cedí el trono a Ciela por razones personales. Pocos siglos después me harté de estar ahí, decidí irme en la noche después de una discusión y al hacerlo tres guardias que patrullaban me cortaron las alas, me dejaron caer, mi único amigo me rescato antes de que tocara el suelo a causa de mi nueva naturaleza le tuve que borrar la memoria, me fui, paso el tiempo e hice el contrato con usted joven amo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Le pregunto sorprendido el saber su pasado.

-Es algo que no quiero recordar.

\- ¿Ciela lo sabe o piensas decírselo?

-Si tuviera la oportunidad de no hacerlo así lo dejaría, pero lo admito tengo miedo de que descubra la verdad y no quiero que el único ser que me aprecia me tenga odio o miedo por mi naturaleza demoniaca.

-Pero, ella lo entenderá dudo que te odie, tal vez si al principio se incomode, pero esto no se puede ocultar para siempre.

-Supongo que en algún momento le tengo que decir la verdad, dudo que no se haya dado cuenta de la presencia demoniaca que hay en la mansión.

 **En el jardín…**

¿Qué edad tiene Ciela-san? Le pregunto Meirin mientras le ayudaba a Finny con los rosales blancos.

-Hay 10 años de diferencia entre los dos yo tengo 20 y mi hermano 29 o 30 años nunca me recuerda el día exacto. Le respondió mientras cortaba las rosas marchitas.

¡Pero Sebastián-san parece de 29 años! Le comento sorprendida Meirin.

-No son los primeros que se sorprenden, siempre piensan que somos de la misma edad. " _Demasiados años tenemos, que ellos dos nunca podrían completar juntos"._

¿Y tus padres no estarán preocupados que no sepan dónde están los dos? Le pregunto Finny.

-No conocí a mis padres, se puede decir que mi hermano me crio.

¡P-perdón no tenía idea, lo siento! Le contesto rápido y apenado.

-No hay problema. _"Otra vez esa presencia demoniaca, pero ya he visto varios partes de la casa y no encontré nada, tendría que preguntarle a Raven"._

Varios días pasaron en la mansión y Ciela aprendía todo de los sirvientes y de Sebastián, claro que tenía sus dudas de por que usaba un nombre falso, investigo aún más sobre esa presencia, pero no encontró nada y su hermano no le daba respuestas. Noto que cuando su amo Ciel le daba una orden a Raven este no se oponía en nada si tenía que ver matar a alguien, al principio se asustó en como paso cuando los acompaño a una de las misiones de la Reina. Por fin se había decidido por hablar seriamente con él y esta vez no iba a dejar hasta que le diera una respuesta concreta.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Ciel ayudándolo a terminar de vestirse, Ciela se encargaba de tender de nuevo la cama, mientras Sebastián terminaba de ponerle la cinta alrededor del cuello.

-Joven amo me encargare de hacer el desayuno le avisare cuando esté listo, así que termine su trabajo y me encargare del resto.

 **En la cocina…**

Ciela y Sebastian terminaban la comida, los otros sirvientes se encontraban haciendo un intento de bañar a Pluto y evitar que incendiara de nuevo el jardín.

-Hermano por favor dime porque no regresas al reino

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces tengo mis razones. Respondió con seriedad mientras volvía a ponerse su frac. después de cocinar.

\- ¡Esa respuesta no me basta!

-Pero para mí sí, así que por favor no preguntes más. Le contesto con voz muy seria, no quería hablar sobre el tema y que descubriera su secreto. En cuanto termino el trabajo intento salir de la cocina hacia el vestíbulo.

\- ¡Hermano, espera, sé que te lastimaron mucho, pero las cosas han cambiado!

-Ciela deja de insistir. Esta vez ya no era miedo, su hermana solo le recordó lo que deseaba olvidar y su ira empezaba a salir a flote.

 **Minutos antes en el jardín…**

¿Escucharon eso? Pregunto Bard.

Suena a la voz de Ciela-san. Respondió Meirin

¿Pero la otra voz no es de Sebastián-san? Les pregunto Finny a los otros dos al escuchar los gritos del mayordomo.

Ninguno de ellos es de los que gritan a menos de que sea algo serio, supongo que el joven amo ya se dio cuenta, será mejor que vayamos y los paremos. ¡Vamos! Exclamo Bard.

¡Hai! Respondieron los la criada y el jardinero.

 **Minutos antes en la Oficina de Ciel…**

 **Pov de Ciel…**

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos? Sabía que no eran los típicos gritos de Meirin, Finny o Bard. Decidí dejar mi trabajo de lado para investigar que pasaba, al bajar las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo vi a Ciela persiguiendo a Sebastián, note algo que me descoloco, era que normalmente mi mayordomo siempre mantenía la calma y no parecía faltar mucho para que este explotara a medida que los gritos aumentaban.

 **Pov normal…**

Tanto los sirvientes como Ciel escucharon los gritos y los cinco se sorprendieron que ambos hermanos discutían con mucha ira y frustración.

\- ¡Dame una razón justificada que te impida regresar! Le grito Ciela a su hermano.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije no pienso decírtelo, aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías! Su lado demoniaco empezaba a salirse de control.

\- ¡Si no me lo explicas no te podre ayudar!

\- ¡Para esto no se puede pedir ayuda, no sigas insistiendo!

\- ¡Lo hare todas las veces que se necesario, si con eso consigo que me digas que te ocurre!

Eso era todo, toda barrera que suprimía su ira, miedo, frustración y celos se había roto…

\- ¡QUIERES SABER QUE PASO! ¡SOLAMENTE ME HARTE DE QUE TODO EL TIEMPO TUVIERA QUE SOPORTAR EL ODIO QUE NUESTROS SUBDITOS ME TENIAN, ¡TENER QUE ESCAPAR SIEMPRE QUE PODIA DEL REINO E IR A LA TIERRA, EN ESPECIAL… ODIABA QUE MI HERMANA MENOR CON SU GRAN SOMBRA ME CUBRIERA! ¡LES TOME MAS RENCOR AL REINO CELESTIAL CUANDO TRES GUARDIAS ME CORTARON LAS ALAS!

El vestíbulo quedo en total silencio, nadie esperaba que el tranquilo mayordomo explotara de esa manera, los tres sirvientes no entendían mucho, pero sí el hecho de que ambos hermanos no eran humanos. Ciel estaba preocupado al ver que Sebastián había contado toda la verdad y ahora Ciela ya lo sabía.

-Hermano…

\- ¡Tú sabes lo que les suceden a los ángeles que les cortan las alas! ¡por eso no te busque y evitaba que me encontraran… Por primera vez dejaba descargarse después de varios siglos de reprimirlo.

-Se… vuelven demonios. Le respondió casi susurrando lo último, ahora se daba cuenta de que tan ciega e ingenua era, toda razón por la que su único hermano no volvería al reino siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y también lo crueles que pueden ser incluso los ángeles.

Antes que pudiera hablar Raven solo salió de la mansión dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, pero con su velocidad demoniaca no lograron ver en donde se había ocultado.

 _Perdón por tardar mucho en subir este capítulo, por fin veremos que hará Ciela ahora que sabe que su hermano es un demonio y también si su relación se quiebra, El siguiente capítulo:_ _ **¿**_ _ **Pesadilla o Futuro**_ _ **?**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_"_ _Soñando"_

 ** _canción_**

 ** _¿Pesadilla o Futuro?_**

Después de que Sebastián dejara salir la verdad huyo hacia el jardín, pero gracias a sus habilidades logro esconderse de manera que no lo encontraran en un buen rato.

 **Pov de Sebastián:**

-Soy un idiota, como pude dejarme llevar por la ira y decirle toda la verdad, ahora ella se ira y esos tres tendrán el miedo que siempre debieron tener al saber ahora de mi naturaleza.

La mañana paso hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse en ese lapso de tiempo Sebastián se había quedado dormido después de varios siglos de no hacerlo por colapso emocional, mientras que su amo, hermana y compañeros de trabajo lo buscaban por todo el jardín, Ciela intentaba detectarlo para encontrarlo, pero oculto su presencia de manera que ella no lo encontrara y los rosales escondían su aroma por el cual guiarse.

Ciel, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba estaba muy preocupado sabía que, aunque su mayordomo aparentaba ser serio y frio con lo que le había contado demostró que al igual que él lo hacía era para que nunca nadie lo pudiera volver a lastimar, así que puso más empeño en buscarlo, en esos momentos detestaba que su jardín fuera tan grande.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ Ciela sabes dónde ¿puede haberse ido? Ciel le pregunto a Ciela.

-No, de las muchas veces que, hacia esto, jamás logre encontrarlo sin que el mismo regresara por voluntad propia. Le comento muy preocupada.

¿¡Cómo es posible que no conozcas a tu propio hermano!? Le grito enojado y exaltado Bard.

¡Bard, no digas eso! Le reprendió Meirin

-No… es cierto, no conozco realmente a Raven, de haber sabido que sucedía tal vez nunca le hubieran hecho eso y yo solo empeore las cosas. Se decía a si misma recriminándose.

 **En el centro del laberinto de rosas…**

Sebastián se encontraba dormido, pero sus miedos e inseguridades no lo dejaban en paz…

 _"_ _Raven se encontraba en el castillo donde gobernó poco tiempo antes de darle el trono a Ciela, a pesar de que lo hizo por voluntad, no significaba que su situación mejorara._

 _Sus súbditos no lo querían y por lo visto jamás lo harían, lo único que normalmente le consolaba era su hermana, siempre estaba ahí para él, pero, ese día no fue así, el jardín de rosas negras y blancas que él iba a plantar, ella se suponía que le iba ayudar a plantar las rosas, pero al final lo tuvo que hacer solo._

 _Cuando se encontró con ella le conto que fue con varios de los habitantes del reino al festival del Solsticio de verano._

 _\- ¿Hermano por qué no viniste al festival?_

- _Sabes que nunca me ha gustado ir al festival._

 _\- ¡Pero es el día en que yo represento a la primera gobernante que existió en el reino!_

 _-Si, pero también es el destierro del gobernante de la Luna, mientras que su antigua majestad era el sol._

 _-No te lo tomes tan mal… ¿es porque no te ayude con tu jardín?_

 _-N-no era importante… Le respondió sumiso mientras se escondia detrás de su fleco que cubria la mayor parte de su rostro._

 _-Por un momento me preocupe, la próxima vez te ayudare ¡lo prometo! Le respondió mientras se iba a su habitación a descansar._

 _-No era importante… era MUY importante. Susurro mientras se daba la vuelta a dar sus rondas por el castillo, al ser representante de la noche no necesitaba dormir mucho durante la noche, y vigilaba para que nada pasara mientras su hermana dormía._

 ** _Hoy la hora ya llego la luz se apagará, cruzo por el oeste y nos trajo oscuridad._**

 ** _Y que noche tan bella es para ir a pasear y ver las sombras que traerá el manto estelar._**

 ** _Mas nada pasara hoy es solamente es calma y paz._**

 ** _Las velas brillan sin parar más gozara, los ángeles de este reino se encierran a esperar a que hermana saque el sol y brille una vez más…_**

 _El desde una de las ventanas de la habitación del trono que era de un amarillo tenue con cortinas carmesí observaba el reino entero y a pesar de que todo lo hizo no ayudo a que le amaran aún tenía a su hermana._

 ** _¡Es que tan malo desear que vean lo que yo!, estoy equivocado si deseo su amor, y porque no me adoran en mi derecho estoy._**

 _No le agradaba que aun haber dejado el trono, ahora su hermana no tenía tiempo para él y siempre se la pasaba solo en el castillo escondido en su biblioteca personal o en uno de los pasillos secretos que solo él conocía, patéticamente cuando se sentía muy solo o en su opinión acorralado se escondía debajo de su cama para que al entrar a su habitación pensaran que no estaba._

 ** _Ya no me harán más sombra, menos que ella yo no soy, Y mucho he esperado, ya nada importara porque su sol se ha acabado la Luna reinara…_**

 _Si no podía obtener el amor de sus habitantes entonces les haría ver cómo era para él su vida "¡JAMAS DEJARIA QUE VOLVIERAN A LASTIMARLO, PORQUE SI SER AMABLE Y SUMISO NO FUNCIONABA ENTONCES SERIA LO QUE ELLOS CREIAN QUE ERA UN_ _ **DEMONIO!**_ _"_

 ** _Finalmente ha pasado yo no seré ella más, sino son capaces de ambos dos amar hoy la luna brilla y reclamara, ¡los cielos reinara!_**

 _Los ángeles al contrario de los demonios no poseían gran fuerza o velocidad, pero sus alas y poder sagrado les daba una ventaja. Con ese poder haría que el sol nunca volviera, y eliminaría a todo aquel que se interpusiera._

 ** _Contemplareis ya todos, la bella oscuridad cuando mundo se envuelva en mi arrullo sin final así que ¡buenas noches! El sol nunca volverá._**

 ** _Mañana habrá penumbra mi noche_**

 ** _¡SIN FINAL!_**

Despertó de su pesadilla sabía que los demonios al "soñar" tenían premoniciones, pero aun tenia sangre de ángel por lo tanto no contaba si era solo una pesadilla o una imagen del futuro, el noto que había dormido la mayor parte del día no tenía la voluntad de darles la cara solo se recargo en el muro de plantas.

Ciel y el resto buscaron por todo el jardín, hasta que recordó que había una sección en específico que su mayordomo se encargaba de cuidar esa parte se encontraba en el centro del laberinto de rosas blancas.

 **Pov de Ciel**

-Creo saber dónde está. Les aviso a Ciela y a sus sirvientes.

Varias veces había intentado llegar al centro del laberinto, pero siempre terminaba perdiéndose y tenía que llamar a Sebastián para que lo sacara, había ocurrido las suficientes veces para recordar por donde ir para llegar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar con la guía de su amo hasta que Ciela por fin logro sentir la presencia de su hermano, lo único que los separaba del mayordomo era una puerta de madera de unos dos metros de alto.

\- ¡Se encuentra aquí! Exclamo el ángel emocionada.

Al momento de tocar la puerta para abrirla una energía oscura el cerro de manera estrepitosa dando a entender que no iba a dejar que no entraran. Parecía que dentro del lugar no podía usar sus poderes sagrados, tanto los sirvientes también intentaron abrir la puerta, pero no lograron ni siquiera con la fuerza de Finny.

Sabía que lo menos que quería Sebastián era tener que encarar a los cuatro por lo que decidí ver si podía hablar solo los dos.

\- ¡Hermano por favor déjame entrar!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Sebastián puedo entrar? Pregunto Ciel esperando que le abriera.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera solo o suficiente para que yo lograra pasar y nadie más, después de que entrara automáticamente se cerró dando a entender que no iba permitirle el paso a nadie más.

 **Pov Normal…**

Al entrar Ciel noto un gran y hermoso arbusto de rosas tanto negras y blancas, pero su mirada se desvió para buscar al mayordomo. Detrás del gran arbusto de rosas le miraba sentado a poca distancia de él.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? Le pregunto a la defensiva.

-Vine a hablar, sé que no vas a permitir que ellos cuatro se acerquen, supuse que tal vez preferirías hablar conmigo.

-Tres años ocultando mi naturaleza y en unos segundos de ira reprimida quedo todo descubierto. Respondió mientras escondía la mirada detrás de su fleco.

-Tarde o temprano se habrían dado cuenta. Comento sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

-Ahora pasara lo mismo que en mi antiguo hogar. Parece que tendrá que encontrar a otro demonio para que cumpla con el contrato. Le respondió mientras flexionaba las piernas para esconderse en ellas tal como hacía de joven.

Ciel noto que por primera vez veía el lado vulnerable del demonio que por tantos años había cuidado de él, entendió que al igual que él, sobreponía una barrera que mostraba un demonio sanguinario, frio y aterrador, pero ahora solo veía a un demonio que tiempo atrás fue ángel al cual le había cortado sus alas fingiendo ser algo que en realidad no era, solo para sobrevivir en un mundo donde a todo ser lastimaban de manera cruel.

El mismo había sido víctima de la crueldad del mundo al perder a sus padres a una edad tan joven y se refugió en su orgullo y frialdad contra toda persona que intentara acercarse.

-…Todos odian los demonio o seres que lo parezcan, nunca pedí nacer con alas negras… Le comento sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Tienes razón a nadie le gustan, pero… sé que no eres así supongo que nunca mostraste tu verdadera personalidad o solo reprimiste ciertos aspectos, además creo ahora que tenemos algo en común. Respondió de manera comprensiva cosa que no estaba acostumbrado pero tal vez solo hoy mostraría al antiguo Ciel antes del asesinato de sus padres.

Al escuchar eso por parte de su amo, se dejó de esconder para mirarlo. Mientras la conversación entre Ciel y Sebastián pasaba no notaron que tanto su hermana y los sirvientes escucharon todo, al no poder entrar así que decidieron intentar escuchar. Se sorprendieron como el perfecto mayordomo demostraba toda inseguridad que tenía en ciertos aspectos, también como su amo había empatizado con él, aunque tenían duda respecto a encontrar otro demonio para cumplir con el contrato.

Supusieron que sería mejor dejarlos solos tal vez su amo podría convencerlo de salir por voluntad propia así que regresaron a la mansión y esperar.

 _Perdón por el retraso y si no están largo como quisieran, pero me enfoco en partes importantes que luego serán útiles así por favor les pido paciencia en el siguiente capítulo:_ _ **Todo igual o en busca de un nuevo hogar.**_

 _Sé que he usado ya en dos capítulos canciones, pero de ahí me baso o inspiro para la historia, pero no lo catalogo como songfic denme sus opiniones en cuanto puedan gracias._


	7. capitulo 7

**_Todo igual o en busca de un nuevo hogar_**

Mientras regresaban a la mansión Ciel y Sebastián intentaban ver cómo enfrentar la situación en la que se encontraban sin darse cuenta que unos seres veían a su hermana y sirvientes.

¿Crees que la tienen como la rehén?

Puede ser, siento una presencia demoniaca, ¡nuestra reina está en peligro tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!

Ahora mismo la alimaña no está muy cerca podemos aprovechar y salvar a su majestad. Le comento a su compañero y ambos de acuerdo salieron rápidamente de las copas de los árboles.

Ciela estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que muy apenas logro notar los dos ángeles que iban hacia ella, cuando uno de ellos la sujeto mientras el otro atacaba a los sirvientes, muy apenas lograban detener al ángel para ayudar a Ciela, pero no eran rivales contra él, en ese momento Ciela no reconocía a sus agresores por lo que hizo lo que naturalmente hacía de pequeña.

\- ¡HERMANO! Grito de manera muy asustada.

Los ángeles se asustaron cuando sintieron un aura sombrío y maligno ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de defenderse cuando los sujetaron a ambos del cuello solo para sorprenderse de quien era el ser oscuro.

-Nadie se mete con mi hermana. Les contesto de manera sombría y amenazadora, puede que por ella nunca tuviera la atención que necesitaba, pero no por eso iba a permitir que la lastimaran.

-Hermano… Susurro sorprendida por segunda vez Raven la dejaba sin palabras, pero porque los ojos normalmente rojizos eran de un color fucsia con las pupilas alargadas, además que le sobre salían unos colmillos que amenazaban a los dos ángeles que sujetaba por el cuello.

\- ¿¡Quiénes son y que hacen aquí!?

\- ¿Por qué atacaron a mis sirvientes? Pregunto Ciel

¿¡Tus sirvientes!? Pregunto el menor de los dos ángeles.

¡Espera yo te conozco eres el hermano mayor de su majestad! Respondió sorprendido el mayor.

¿¡QUE!? Gritaron los sirvientes, sabían que ambos hermanos no eran humanos pero que fueran de la realeza si los sorprendió con la guardia baja.

-Hermano bájalos, no note que eran parte de la guardia real.

-Tsk. Respondió molesto.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?, se supone que ya sabían que no iba a estar en el reino por un tiempo.

Lo sentimos su majestad, si nos habían avisado, pero cuando escuchamos por parte de los shinigamis que entregaron las almas sin maldad dijeron que había en el territorio de los humanos un demonio y nos preocupamos ¡DISCULPENOS! Hicieron ambos una profunda reverencia de arrepentimiento.

Voltearon a ver al lado izquierdo de Ciela.

¡Nos alegra que se encuentre bien Raven-sama! Haciendo lo mismo que con Ciela, pero en el fondo tenían dudas sobre su naturaleza.

-Solo terminen a lo que venían y regresen al reino (saca de su reloj de bolsillo notando la hora que era) Si me disculpan tengo que preparar la cena. Terminando de decir eso con su velocidad demoniaca va rápido a la cocina.

-Por lo visto tenemos invitados inesperados supongo que será mejor que me acompañen. Su comentario sonó más a una orden y los dos guardias lo siguieron.

La cena paso sin interferencia, pero no significaba que todos los presentes estuvieran a gusto, Ciel y Ciela sabían que Sebastián no estaba contento con la llegada de dos seres del reino, por su parte el ángel mayor veía al mayordomo con miedo, no tardo mucho para averiguar que no era más el ángel retraído que pocas veces vieron en el castillo sino un demonio al cual no iba a permitir que le quitaran su contratista o pisotearan su orgullo.

Al terminar la cena el conde se retiró a su habitación sin antes ordenarle que preparara dos habitaciones para los guardias ya en la mañana resolverían todo.

 **Pov de Sebastián…**

- _Genial ahora tengo que soportar a dos más, solo espero que no me causen problemas._ Pensó mientras terminaba de arreglar las habitaciones.

 **Pov normal…**

Con los nuevos invitados en sus habitaciones fue a ver a su amo que lo esperaba para cambiarlo, ambos sabían que el siguiente día tendrían que dar explicaciones tanto a los sirvientes como a los tres ángeles.

-Estas preocupado ¿verdad? Pregunto Ciel.

-Es mucho pedir que me dejen tranquilo y no lidiar con ellos. Le respondió el mayordomo.

-Si eres un ser sobrenatural supongo que sí. No hagas una locura esta noche ya perdiste tus alas por escapar de tus problemas, creo que es hora de que los enfrentes.

-… Sebastián sabía que realmente no enfrento sus miedos frente a frente pero no quería alejarse de única hermana, pero tampoco de los humanos que tanto había conocido. –Por lo que veo no tengo nada más que perder. Con su permiso. Sale de la habitación dejando solo a Ciel.

 **En la habitación de Sebastián…**

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede en mi habitación?

-Los demonios no duermen o necesitan comer como los humanos, shinigamis y ángeles así que voy a patrullar esta noche y vendré en un rato a que todo esté en orden. Sale de la habitación dejando sola a Ciela.

- _No importa cuánto intente acercarme de una u otra forma se aleja, no es el mismo ángel de alas negras que me_ _crió_ _esta resentido con su naturaleza original y en debate con la_ _demoníaca_ _._ Pensó al ver a su hermano salir de la alcoba. Decidió dormir para evitarle problemas a Raven.

 **Horas después…**

Hace horas había terminado de patrullar la mansión y salió a la azotea, aun si intentaba pensarlo siempre terminaba en el mismo resultado.

Dejo de pensar sobre el tema aún faltaban unas pocas horas para que amaneciera. Sonrió de manera melancólica, aunque Ciela siempre lo idolatraba desde que aprendió hablar le tenía celos de su pequeña hermana ocupara la atención que antes era de él, pero no le guardaba rencor jamás lo haría con la única persona que no pensaba de él como un demonio.

Ambos eran de cierta forma lo opuesto su querida hermana era un brillante Sol al cual todos esperan que parezca siempre para iluminar sus vidas y él una luna al cual muy pocos apreciaban su brillo, a comparación con el Sol la Luna siempre estaría a su sombra.

Aunque por primera vez en siglos desde que perdió sus alas, sentía que por fin tenía un lugar para él. No le importaba pasar de realeza a sirviente, sus compañeros sirvientes a pesar de que eran un trió de inútiles le daban gracia, aunque suponía que era por su parte demoníaca al burlarse de los humanos, lo poco de ángel que le quedaba era únicamente para cuidar de su pequeño amo y su hermana.

No iba a perder de nuevo algo que le importara y menos por temor si era necesario arriesgarse así lo haría para proteger lo que le importaba.

 _Por fin publique este cap lamento la demora. En el siguiente capítulo:_ **¡Les doy la bienvenida al Reino Celestial! No me dejes solo otra vez.**


End file.
